Love Origami
by Alphabetical Writer
Summary: Oga Tatsumi has the basic life; a best friend, a fiance a year after he graduated high school, but he was missing one thing. A job. Now with the help of a certain contact from High school, he finds himself working at a strip club, where he meets a blonde co-worker who does her job for a strange reason. Oga finds himself in the middle of a harem, I mean love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub or any of the characters.**

* * *

Oga Tatsumi could barely see anything through the darkness of the night. The only light source he had was from the moon shining, but it wasn't bright enough. He had to rush back to his tiny apartment that he shared with his fiance, Kunieda Aoi. They had been going out since Oga's last year in high school, but Oga never thought much of it. He wasn't even the one who proposed in fact, they had no choice. Aoi's grandfather had ordered them to be married, and Oga hadn't had a say in the matter. Aoi of course reacted how she usually did from even being around Oga, blushing and stuttering. It hadn't been cute from the start to Oga, and now he was marrying the woman.

Oga let out a sigh and stopped walking. Did he even want to get married so young? He had only gotten out of high school the year before and he didn't even have a job yet. He had spent the entire day trying to get a job, thanks to some helpful tips from Tojo, but figured he hadn't gotten anywhere. Just like any other day, Oga ended up punching someone who worked there, ruining his chances completely. His days always ended the same, running back to his apartment, eating, and then going to sleep. Oga looked up at the moon and then continued walking to his apartment until his phone rang.

"What?" Oga barked to the person on the other line.

"My, that's not a way to treat your new boss, is it?" a familiar voice said.

"Boss? You mean I actually got the job after beating the shit outta you?" Oga wondered. He had only left one potential boss unbeaten, but had ended up smashing a hole in the wall of the building. Wasn't expecting to get that job either.

"Just come by my office tomorrow," the voice said and hung up.

"Tch, it was that cocky-ass-pompabitch-Himekawa," Oga sneered and shut his phone. He shoved his hands in his pockets and decided to lightly jog home. He thought about what job the pompabitch could offer, but since thinking wasn't his thing, he changed his thoughts over to what he was going to eat tonight.

* * *

"I'm home," Oga called as he entered the tiny apartment. He locked the door behind him and was greeted by a smiling Aoi.

"Welcome home, Tatsumi," Aoi said and hugged him. Oga halfheartedly wrapped one of his arms around her for a second then let go, remembering his hunger.

"What's for dinner?" Oga asked and walked out of Aoi's embrace. Aoi wasn't the least bit mad or heartbroken, knowing that Oga was probably annoyed from the job interviews he had gone to today.

"I made some curry," Aoi said cheerfully and led her fiance to the food she cooked.

"Great," Oga muttered and plopped down at the table. Their apartment only consisted of two rooms; the bathroom and the rest of the house put into one. They ate where they slept and the door opened right up to their tiny kitchen. There wasn't much in the apartment since Aoi refused to let it get dirty, meaning most of Oga's things were still at his parent's house. He prayed quickly then dug into the curry, getting seconds only forty-five seconds later. Aoi ate at a slower pace and smiled as she watched the man in front of her chow down.

"Is is good?" Aoi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Great," Oga answered, like he always did. He was full after his fourth plate and laid back onto the bare ground. He shut his eyes and put his hands behind his head, relaxing for the first time all day.

"Oh no mister, you're not falling asleep without putting the futon out first," Aoi scolded and cleared the table. She lightly kicked Oga in the head as she carried the dishes to the sink. Oga eyed his fiance as she walked to the kitchen and sighed, sitting up and starting to push the table off to the side. He opened their sliding closet and threw their futons on the floor. Oga spread Aoi's and then his, since Aoi was always refusing to sleep next to him since it was too "indecent until we get married." Oga wished he had listened now, because her grandfather seemed to had gotten the wrong idea.

"Done," Oga groaned and tucked himself under his covers. He fell asleep immediately, leaving only Aoi awake. When she finished washing the dishes, she sat down next to the sleeping Oga. She smiled and ruffled his hair softly, then slid under her own covers to fall asleep. It was a night like any other, ending the same way.

* * *

"Tatsumi, wake up!" Aoi cried after looking at the clock.

"Hnnn...what doth thou need?" Oga groaned from his sleep. Aoi burst out laughing, this wasn't the first time he talked like this.

"Thee need thou to wake up!" Aoi said between giggles and shook Oga until his eyes fluttered open.

"Whaa?" Oga muttered and yawned. He sat up and saw that there was already breakfast made, and it took him only a minute to guess what time it was.

"Hurry and-"

"SHIT!" Oga shouted and threw his blanket off of him. He rushed to change, leaving Aoi confused.

"Um...you still have a few thirty-"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Oga shouted when he couldn't tie his tie. He just flung it around his shoulder and ran out of the tiny apartment in his black suit. Aoi was just sitting in the same spot, confused still.

"Well, that was different," Aoi murmured and started eating her breakfast, "It's weird to be alone after so long..." Aoi muttered to herself and slowly ate her breakfast.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but this building is meant for people who-"

"Shut the hell up and call the pompabitch," Oga snapped. He didn't need to deal with this snobby receptionist right now, he was already mad that he had dragged himself down here.

"Mr. Himekawa you mean? Don't be so rude to someone better than you," the receptionist glared at Oga.

"Call. The. Bastard," Oga growled and flashed his demon glare at the receptionist. She looked terrified, just like anyone else he gave the look. She nervously grabbed her phone and punched in some buttons.

"Yes, Mr. Himekawa, sir? Some man is here to see you," the receptionist said in a shaky voice. She eyed Oga nervously while talking, afraid he might kill her. "Yes sir," the receptionist said and hung up the phone, "Mr. Himekawa is waiting for you."

"Thank you," Oga muttered and made his way to the elevators where the receptionist had pointed. It took a minute for the silver doors to slide open, and once inside Oga wondered why the hell he was even there. The elevator itself was probably the size of his apartment, not to mention the unnecessary poster of Himekawa with his giant pompadour. Oga read the words off the poster, If I catch you goofing off, you're getting your lazy ass fired, Oga stared at the words with a WTF expression. He continued looking at the poster until the elevator dinged and the doors opened, letting Oga out. The floor was entirely quiet, despite their being cubicles everywhere full of people who were glued to their computer screens. Oga walked through towards where he remembered Himekawa's office being. No one even looked up to see who was strolling through their office, it even started to freak Oga out.

"Ah, Oga, it's been a while. How's the Queen?" Himekawa asked as he peered through a glass door.

"Will you grow the fuck up and call her Kunieda already?" Oga complained. He followed Himekawa into his office where they sat down.

"So, I have a job for you," Himekawa stated all business like.

"No shit..." Oga muttered under his breath, "Is it long term?"

"For a first, yeah. I need you to work at my new strip club," Himekawa said and began typing on his computer.

"Your what?" Oga asked in disbelief.

"My. New. Strip. Club," Himekawa said with a hint of annoyance.

"You know I am-"

"Oh, and you told me to grow up?" Himekawa asked in a sarcastic voice. He leaned back and put his feet up on his desk.

"Aoi wouldn't let me," Oga said.

"Then don't tell her. Just tell her you took a job for my company, she won't care. Besides, it's something you're good at," Himekawa muttered and dropped his feet off the desk.

Oga thought for a second. Suddenly, it hit him what Himekawa was talking about.

"I'm not going to sell this beautiful body for prostitution!" He shouted, looking appalled.

"Don't be a fucking idiot-"

"I don't work the pole no more, god dammit!" Oga shouted, looking like he was about to flip the desk.

"What the hell do you mean by no more?!" Himekawa shouted. He then recomposed himself, deciding to stop talking about such nonsense.

"I need you to be a bouncer," Himekawa stated simply, clearing his throat.

Oga sat down, clearing his throat too, "Right."

"You'll be paid enough to move out of your shit hole right away."

"But what if Aoi finds out?"

"It's your decision dumb ass."

* * *

(Inside of Oga's head)

_Well, let me see here._

_Job + Tell Aoi = Instant Death_

_Job + Secret = Moneybags_

_Is Gohan-kun coming on tonight? I can't believe I said that stuff out loud._

_Job + Secret = Moneybags (Unless Aoi finds out then)_

_Moneybags + Found out = Instant Death._

* * *

"Okay, I'll do it," Oga said after thirty minutes of thinking. When he looked around, he found himself in the backseat of a car next to his new boss.

"You really are from Ishiyama, huh dumbshit?" Himekawa muttered and looked away. He was fidgeting with his cell phone, probably firing some "lazy ass" worker.

"You wanna finish what we started, green-pompa-bitch?" Oga asked and glared at Himekawa.

"You shouldn't fight your boss," Himekawa said and narrowed his eyes at his new employee.

"I've fought every possible boss I coulda had, I don't mind beating the shit out of you again," Oga said and cracked his knuckles.

"Too late," Himekawa said and opened his door, "We're here."

Oga climbed out of the car and looked at where he would be spending every night, and possibly day. It was made out of brick on the outside with a big, glowing sign that read "_**Naughty Night of Love**_" Oga looked at the sign and remembered the one from the elevator.

"Do you make all of your signs?" Oga asked.

"What do you mean?" Himekawa said and walked into the club. Unsure, Oga followed behind him. Inside, there was a hint of fog covering the ground. There were tables scattered throughout the place, a long bar on the side, and a stage near the back. Oga squinted his eyes to examine the stage, seeing a pole sticking out of it.

"This really is a strip club..." Oga scoffed. The chairs were all pushed up against a wall near the bar, seeming untouched.

"As you can see, we are finished with building. You'll start work tomorrow night," Himekawa said and started walking to the stage. Oga could hear soft whispers coming from behind the curtain.

"Rima, come here," Himekawa called. The whispers stopped and a few moments later a girl walked out. She had brown, curly hair that fell past her shoulders and she was wearing a white robe. She looked like a girl who belonged on a magazine cover, for one of those magazines Aoi forced Oga to buy.

"Yes Mr. Himekawa?" Rima said in a sweet voice. She glanced at Oga and smiled, making Oga unsure of what to do but just keep an expressionless face.

"This dipshit- GOD DAMMIT OGA!" Himekawa shouted after Oga kicked him. Oga was glaring at the billionaire kid, leaving him looking like the bad guy. "This guy is the new bouncer."

"What happened to Morris?" Rima asked with a worried voice. She had looked a little surprised that Oga had kicked her boss, but chances are she had wanted to do that for a long time too.

"They beat him pretty badly. I used to go to school with this guy, he can do the job," Himekawa said and nodded towards Oga.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone else then. I'm guessing your name is Oga?" Rima smiled at Oga.

"Oga Tatsumi, and I'm guessing your name is Rima?" Oga said and kept an expressionless face.

"It's nice to meet you. Oh and Mr. Himekawa, are we going to hire that new girl?" Rima asked and turned her attention back to her boss.

"The blonde with the chest? I guess she'll be good to have," Himekawa shrugged.

"Alright, bye then," Rima smiled and walked back behind the curtains. Himekawa started heading outside, followed by Oga.

"That was Rima, she was the one who keeps on causing the customers to go into a rampage," Himekawa muttered when the two were outside.

"Uh huh. What time do I have to be here?" Oga asked, just wanting to go home.

"Five-thirty tomorrow. Don't be late," Himekawa added as a sleek, black limo pulled up. He waved and slid into his car, disappearing from sight within seconds. Oga looked around for a minute before starting his jog home. A strip club, huh?

* * *

"I'm home," Oga called and closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes and walked into where the food was prepared for him.

"Welcome home Tatsumi," Aoi said with a smile. She skipped their hug, wanting to find out what had happened earlier that morning.

"Looks good," Oga said and quickly prayed before digging in. Aoi smiled and ate her food at a slow pace.

"So, what happened this morning?" Aoi asked after Oga cleared his second bowl of rice.

"I got a job at Himekawa's company," Oga said between bites.

"You got a job!" Aoi shouted in amazement. She knew he had been trying, but all of his attempts left him with beating up the interviewer and leaving.

"Yeah," Oga added and finished the bowl. He laid back and closed his eyes.

"Come on now Tatsumi," Aoi groaned when her fiance laid down. He didn't budge, he had fallen asleep. Aoi sighed and cleared the table, pushed it to the side and pulling out their futons. She threw a blanket over Oga while she slid into her own, falling asleep.

"Good night, Tatsumi. Tomorrow you're going to tell me what type of job you got," Aoi assured herself and shut her eyes, letting sleep get to her too.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Complete. (And rewritten)_**

**_Hope you enjoy the chapter._**

**_Next chapter coming out estimate: Unknown_**

**_"Learn your ABC's kids"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the Second Chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub or any of the_ _characters_**

* * *

When Aoi woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see Oga still asleep.

"Wake up Tatsumi," Aoi murmured and shook him.

"What do you want?" Oga groaned and fluttered his eyes open.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Aoi whispered and glanced at the tiny digital clock which read _**9:30 am**_**.**

"No, it's a night job," Oga muttered and yawned. He sat up and looked over to where his food was supposed to be.

"Oh," Aoi said when she noticed where Oga was looking," I thought I was going to be alone this morning since you got that job. And don't expect food every morning. I'm not a maid." (- Bad Joke)_  
_

"Of course," Oga muttered and fell back on his futon. He groaned when he heard his phone ring. "What?" Oga barked when he answered.

"Go down to the club, something's going on," Himekawa said through the line then hung up. Oga sighed and sat up again, this time staggering up.

"Where are you going?" Aoi asked as Oga walked past her.

"My job needs something," Oga muttered and put on a jacket. He yawned and walked out of the door, leaving Aoi alone again.

"What type of job does he have exactly?" Aoi asked herself and continued making breakfast.

* * *

Oga had jogged down to the club, noticing a large amount of men rioting outside of it.

"RIMA! RIMA! RIMA!" the crowd chanted.

"Tch, how disgusting," Oga scoffed when he arrived. Four of the men looked over at him with angry faces.

"What the hell do you mean disgusting, punk?" One man said and pounded his fist together. Oga couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Another man said, the chanting quieting down.

"Because you disgusting perverts are hilarious," Oga said and laughed harder, "You remind me of my friend."

"That's it, we'll beat the shit out of you like we did that other guy," One man said and came at Oga. He easily caught the punch, twisting the guys arm and punching him in the stomach, then burying him in the wall.

"Who's next?" Oga asked with his demon glare.

"F-For Rima men!" One man shouted and charged Oga too. Oga easily dodged and punched the guy in the stomach, sending him flying.

"Anyone else?" Oga said. Everyone looked around nervously.

"R-Retreat!" Another man shouted and everyone began running.

"I don't think so, none of you shits are getting away," Oga shouted as he buried the men one by one, either in the walls or into the concrete sidewalk.

"Pl-Please, mercy!" The last guy shouted as Oga sent him flying, just like the others. After everyone was either buried or out of sight, Oga sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"That sucked," Oga muttered and walked back to the club. He walked through the doors and was surprised to see it practically empty other than Rima and another girl sitting at a table in front of the stage.

"Alright, who's next?" Rima said and flipped through a clipboard. She had her hair in a tight pony tail and was wearing a red, black striped corset top. Oga couldn't tell what she was wearing on her legs, he was just hoping she was wearing something.

"It's melons," the dark-haired girl next to Rima said, causing both to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Melons?" Oga muttered under his breath. He ducked and hid behind the bar, peeking to see what was going on.

"Alright, um, Hildagarde is it? You're next," Rima called after she finished laughing. Not a second later a slim, blonde haired lady walked out from behind the curtains in a white shirt and shorts.

"It's just Hilda," the blonde said and looked around.

"I-I can't do it!" the dark-haired girl next to Rima exclaimed and ran out of her seat, laughing. The girl on the stage just watched her, not changing her expression at all. Oga examined the blonde, trying to figure out what the hell melons was supposed to mean. Of course, it didn't take long for his eyes to scan over her chest, which looked even bigger in the t-shirt. His eyes widened a bit at the site, staying on them longer than he had anticipated before he examined the rest of her. She had long legs, creamy skin, she was just beautiful.

"Go-Go ahead," Rima snickered. Oga narrowed his eyes at Rima.

"If I understand this correctly, I've already got the job," the blonde said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey now, don't get so cocky," Rima warned, her expression changing to serious within seconds.

"Cocky? I'm certain I've already got this job, as degrading as it is," the blonde muttered and looked around the club. When he gaze fell upon Oga, he quickly slipped under the bar. "Oh?" the blonde said to herself and a smile played on her face. Oga was crouching behind the bar, fearing for what would come.

"She saw me, dammit!" Oga cursed himself. He peeked behind him to see if it was clear, just to find the blonde peering over at him over the bar.

"Peeping is a disgusting habit," the blonde sneered, leaning against the bar. Oga couldn't help but notice her chest being pressed against the bar top, leaving him quiet for a minute.

"I wasn't peeping..." Oga began but was cut off.

"Then what would you call it? Spying?" the blonde asked and leaned back. Now Oga could see her in more detail, and she seemed even more angelic up close. The only thing he noticed were her emerald green eyes that stared deep into his own dark, brown eyes.

"That's for my friend," Oga muttered without thought.

"Oh? So it's an entire team of creeps?" Hilda replied and leaned over the bar further, as if looking over Oga like he was doing to her earlier.

"No, I don't peep," Oga murmured, pressing his lips into a line when he felt himself begin to grow hard.

"So I'll ask again, what do you call what you were doing?" the blonde repeated, slightly agitated.

"I was fighting the mob outside and came inside to check on everyone only to find these audition things being held, but I never actually saw anything. I arrived when you were called and-"

"Alright, alright. Will you shut up?" the blonde scoffed and leaned off of the bar.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Oga sneered and stood up, unembarrassed that he was hard. He figured it was barely noticeable, which it was.

"Oh! Oga, what are you doing here?" Rima asked when she saw him stand up.

"He's peeping," Hilda said in disgust.

"Another one? You know, Morris did this kind of thing too," Rima murmured seductively and made her way over to Oga.

"I wasn't peeping, I was doing my job outside and came back in to check on you guys..." Oga quickly explained again. Damn, he was getting tired of repeating himself.

"But you stayed, didn't you?" the blonde said in disgust again.

"I didn't see anything though!" Oga shouted in defense until Rima placed her hand on his cheek.

"As you can see, I'm just fine," Rima whispered and leaned up towards Oga,"I can show you if you'd like."

"I'm engaged..." Oga quickly stated, stepping out of Rima's embrace.

"Come on now, one little affair won't affect anyone. Just don't tell her," Rima said and stepped towards Oga again. Oga looked at the blonde in hope for help, but she was on her way out.

"Bu-But..." Oga began but was cut off when Rima reached up and kissed him. She moved her hands around his neck, not allowing him to escape.

"Aw, you're no fun," Rima whined when she pulled away and gazed into Oga's eyes.

"I'm getting married," Oga stated again. Rima frowned and suddenly pushed Oga, causing him to fall down into the chair behind him.

"I'm not going to let you go," Rima murmured and straddled Oga, causing her to feel his hardness. "Oh? You did actually enjoy it?" Rima asked and grinded along him softly. Oga wanted to say it wasn't for her, but she reached up and kissed him again, causing him to unconsciously grind back. Rima smiled on Oga's lips, pushing her chest against his.

* * *

(In Oga's Mind)

_Who was that blonde? If I didn't have a no girl hitting rule, I woulda sent her flying._

_And what the hell am I doing? If Aoi's grandpa finds out, he'll kill me for sure..._

* * *

"Now, lets get a bit more-"

"I'm getting married!" Oga shouted and lightly pushed Rima off of him. She landed on the floor, only to look back at Oga with a frown.

"Such a bad boy..." Rima muttered and straightened herself out, "Now, where were we?"

"Sorry, I'll be taking him," a voice said. Oga was suddenly grabbed by his wrist and dragged outside of the club where the leftovers from his previous fight was still present.

"What the hell?" Oga muttered and looked at the person in front of him.

"Were you really going to get it on with that slut?" a familiar blonde asked. Oga stared wide-eyed at her.

"No, I'm getting married," Oga said simply and looked around, "Thanks for saving me I guess."

"I didn't save you, I just wanted to ask you a question," the blonde said and walked over to one of the buried guys from before, who was still struggling to get out.

"What did you want?" Oga asked, looking unimpressed.

"Did you do this?" Hilda asked, exaggerating the 'this'.

"Yeah, why?" Oga asked, still unimpressed.

"No reason. Enjoy your day," the blonde said and began walking down the street, leaving Oga alone. Oga didn't move, he just watched as the chesty blonde walked down the street until she turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

"Weird..." Oga muttered and glanced at the doors to the club. It didn't take him long to shake his head and begin his jog home.

* * *

"I'm back," Oga called as he shut the door behind him. He took off his shoes and walked into his tiny apartment, surprised to see it empty. He walked around, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and sitting at the table that was set out. After turning on the TV, Oga noticed a small note stuck to the table.

_**Tatsumi,**_

_**I went shopping and I'm going to visit Kouta at the shrine.**_

_**I'll be home late.**_

_**Oh, and Creepichi called. He said something about drinks.**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Love Aoi **_

"So...No dinner?" Oga asked himself. He gritted his teeth, quickly finishing his cereal and dumping it in the sink. He took out his phone as he sat back down to continue watching a rerun of Gohan-kun. He went to his contacts and hit the call button next to Takayuki Furuichi, his 'best friend'.

"Furuichi," a voice said on the other line.

"What do you want?" Oga asked and continued watching the TV.

"Isn't that my line?" Furuichi asked.

"What the hell did you want earlier?" Oga asked, now irritated.

"Lets get some drinks tonight," Furuichi said.

"Can't. Got a job," Oga muttered. There was a giant gasp and a small applause.

"That's unbelievable. Now Misaki-san owes me 50 yen," Furuichi muttered. Oga could imagine him smiling.

"Wait- you were betting when I'd get a job!" Oga shouted.

"Well, it's more like we didn't expect you to get one. I did though," Furuichi said in defense.

"Whatever, stupid family," Oga muttered.

"So, what type of job is- OH GOD," Furuichi quickly exclaimed.

"WHAT? IS THERE FREE CROQUETTES?" Oga shouted, now excited.

"I've just stumbled upon heaven Oga. Have you killed me? Is this my gift for dealing with your stupid ass everyday?" Furuichi said dreamily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Oga scoffed.

"Oga, I've just fell upon BABE ISLAND. All there is for miles is BIKINIS and BARE SKIN. I'm in heaven," Furuichi shouted.

"Pervert," Oga muttered. He began to hang up his phone until his friend shouted again.

"Wait, wait. We haven't hung out for awhile. I just wanna say hello. Actually, I need your help with my job," Furuichi said, clearing his throat.

"Aren't you a photographer?" Oga asked bluntly.

"I need you to help me. Just meet me at the park," Furuichi said and hung up. Oga sighed and shut his phone, only to get another call.

"What now?" Oga barked.

"They're throwing a welcoming party for the new employees tonight. It's at my building, be there," Himekawa said simply and hung up.

"Wait dammit! Aren't I supposed to work!" Oga shouted, knowing it was too late. He threw his phone against the ground and got up to change. He was still in the sweatpants and jacket he had on earlier, not seeing any meaning to changing. Oga stretched and pulled out a red t-shirt and threw a white button up shirt over it with a pair of black jeans before heading out.

"I'm leaaving," Oga called and shut the door behind him, locking it before he started his jog to the park.

* * *

"Oh great, you're here!" Furuichi exclaimed when Oga came into his sight. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and dark red jeans with a camera around his neck.

"Why am I here?" Oga muttered when he got closer.

"To protect me from the boyfriends," Furuichi said nonchalantly and began his walk through the park, taking pictures here and there.

"I see, these are more perverted pictures. I don't want any part of it," Oga said, but ended up following his friend.

"But you'll get to beat people up," Furuichi said, snapping a picture of the small pond with ducks swimming through it.

"I already did that today," Oga muttered, reminding himself of what happened with Rima.

"When?" Furuichi asked and looked over at his friend who was now sitting on a bench.

"At work earlier," Oga shrugged.

"At work? Kunieda-san said that you work at night," Furuichi exclaimed, seeming to jump to conclusions.

"It was an emergency," Oga muttered and raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Oga...Are you cheating on Kunieda-san?" Furuichi asked calmly.

"Are you kidding me? Her grandpa would-" Oga fell silent. He _had _done something this morning which would count as cheating, and he hadn't stopped it himself.

"YOU PIG! IS KUNIEDA-SAN NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU! YOU DOG!" Furuichi screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Oga shouted back, quickly grabbing his friend by the collar and lifting him off of the ground.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON KUNIEDA-SAN?" Furuichi continued, annoying Oga.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON HER DAMMIT!" Oga shouted and unconsciously threw his friend, sending him flying.

"KUNIEDA-SAN IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU ASSHOLE!" Those were the last words said by Takayuki Furuichi, before disappearing from sight. (His funeral is Tuesday.)

"Tch, dumbass," Oga scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He began walking, only to bump into another person.

"Watch where you're going dumbass," a familiar voice sneered.

"Who the hell are you calling a dumbass?" Oga immediately said, looking down to see a familiar set of emerald green eyes glaring back at him.

"If it isn't the man whore. The sewer rat. The dumb piece of-"

"Will you shut up?" Oga sneered and quickly turned around, walking back to his apartment.

"Excuse me?" the blonde said. Oga kept a straight face and continued walking, ignoring the person behind him. Once he got out of the park he began his jog home, the footsteps behind him disappearing.

* * *

"I'm back...again," Oga added when he walked through his apartment door, yet again. He shut the door and walked back to the TV, noticing Aoi was still not home. He laid out on the floor and turned on the TV, lazily switching from channel to channel.

"What a shitty home," a voice said, causing Oga to jump up and unconsciously swing at the intruder.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Oga shouted and actually landed a punch on the person, only to realize that he _knew _the person, unfortunately.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?" the intruder said, placing their hand on the spot Oga punched them.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" Oga screamed from annoyance, irritation, and he couldn't help but admit he was slightly embarrassed.

"A dumbass like you wouldn't understand..." the intruder muttered, smirking as they took a seat where Oga was laying.

"What. The. HELL. Are. You. DOING?" Oga mouthed, flailing his arms in the air crazily.

"Where's your remote, this show sucks. Oh, and I don't think we've met properly, even if you aren't fit to be called a human," the person said, ignoring Oga's questions completely.

"GET THE HELL OUT YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Oga shouted and yanked the blonde up by her arm, dragging her to the door.

"My name's Hildagarde, but I prefer Hilda," Hilda said, smirking so Oga couldn't see.

"JUST GET OUT!" Oga shouted and softly threw the blonde out of his apartment. As soon as she was out, Oga attempted to slam the door close but it was too late, Hilda was already dragging him down the stairs of his tiny, run-down apartment complex.

"All according to plan..." Oga heard Hilda barely say. He quickly stood up once they reached the stairs, refusing to let the crazy bitch drag him anywhere else.

"This stops here- HOLY SHIT," Oga exclaimed when he was _thrown _to the bottom of the stairs, by _Hilda_.

"I believe we have some unfinished business," Hilda murmured and swiftly made her way down the stairs. Oga looked up at her from the ground, attempting to stand back up. "I don't think so," Hilda scoffed and pressed her heel into Oga's back, causing him to slam into the cement again.

"Dammit..." Oga coughed, trying to get out of the blonde's grasp. She continued pressing her heel into his back, removing it only when she knew he was going to have a bruise on his back.

"Oh, this isn't over yet," Hilda said and pulled out a pink umbrella.

"What the hell is that going to do?" Oga asked himself under his breath. He quickly stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in his back as bet as he could.

"Let's get this started then..." Hilda muttered and smirked. She pulled her umbrella up, and to Oga's surprise and disbelief, produced a thin blade from the handle. Oga's eyes widened, images of Aoi flashing through his head when she always threatened him with her sword.

"Ho-Hold on you crazy bitch," Oga stammered. Hilda pulled her sword back, and in one swift swing, cut a small gash into Oga's cheek. He hadn't even felt the cut until he felt the blood begin to drip down his face. _Dammit, what am I doing?,_Oga thought, _I know how to fight!_

This time, Oga was prepared for the swing. He easily dodged it and reached for the handle of the sword, only to find himself being kneed in the groin.

"Dear god you've hit it..." Oga screamed and collapsed in pain on the ground. Hilda scowled at Oga and sheathed her sword, turning to leave.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then, sewer rat?" Hilda called as she began to walk away.

"It's Oga...Oga Tatsumi..." Oga croaked and laid on the ground in pain as the blonde disappeared from sight.

"God dammit..." Oga cursed, "What the hell is that woman?"

* * *

_**Chapter 2: COMPLETE**_

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter_**

**_If you want to, this was how I was attempting to describe the characters in certain parts of the chapter:_**

**_Oga during park scene thing: store/manga/5502/15-173. ?v=11348044423  
_**

**_Furuichi at the park (Minus the camera): 1078813_**

**_That's all._**

_**Next Chapter: Heck If I Know**_

_**(PS: Daaang this chapter was long. In my opinion at least)**_

_**"Learn your ABC's kids"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter. **

**Sorry if it sucks, I've been writing poorly lately due to**

**lack of enthusiasm. And boredom. Enjoy.**

* * *

Aoi had spent more time than planned at the shrine, listening to Kouta's stories at school and being disciplined by her grandpa about marriage. God, he did get annoying, but she had to put up with it. He was her grandfather after all.

"Aoi, be sure to tell Oga what I said," Aoi's grandpa said as he waved goodbye from the top of the shrine.

"Yeah, yeah. See you soon, Kouta," Aoi said and smiled as she began her descent down the stairs.

"Come back tomorrow, sis!" Kouta exclaimed and waved too. Aoi nodded and turned, speeding up. She had stayed too late and she still needed to get some groceries. Aoi sighed and slowed her pace, thinking.

"I wonder what type of job Tatsumi got. He still never told me, huh," Aoi muttered to herself and glanced at the remaining sunlight that was peaking through the trees. Realizing what time it was again, Aoi jogged the rest of the way down the steps and to an all night convenience store.

"Will this be all, miss?" the young cashier asked as he finished ringing up the food.

"Yes, thank you," Aoi smiled and grabbed the brown, paper bags.

"Have a nice night," the cashier said and smiled as Aoi left the shop. Aoi decided to call Oga, wanting to tell him why she was late and all that jazz. Aoi quickly punched in his number and hit _call_, waiting for an answer.

One ring.

Two ring.

Three ring.

"I'm sorry, _555-555 _is currently unavailable. Please leave your message after the-" Aoi ended the call. _Weird, _Aoi thought, _he usually always answers. _Clutching her groceries tighter, Aoi began to run home, assuming the worse.

* * *

When Aoi turned the corner into the complex, she was shocked to find Oga balled up on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Tatsumi? Tatsumi!" Aoi shouted and dropped her groceries as she ran over to her fiance. Bending down, Aoi turned Oga onto his back. She could see a cut on his cheek, which was still bleeding, and he seemed to be covering his...

"Tatsumi!" Aoi growled and slapped Oga's shoulder. Fluttering his eyes open, Oga looked at the woman kneeling beside him.

"What do you want Aoi? What time is it?" Oga asked groggily as he sat up. Feeling a tinge of pain in his area, Oga slowly let his memories come back.

"Are you alright? What happened? And why were you napping out here?" Aoi asked quickly, not letting Oga answer.

"We have a party to attend. For my new job," Oga muttered, ignoring Aoi's questions.

"What? I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me what happened here," Aoi demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Still ignoring her, Oga began to stand up.

"Hurry up. It probably already started," Oga said and painfully walked up the stairs and into their apartment. Aoi, accepting her sad defeat and following behind Oga after gathering her groceries.

"Are you even going to tell me what happened?" Aoi asked, snatching a sweatshirt and a different pair of jeans to wear.

"How was your visit to the shrine?" Oga asked, dodging the subject again. Aoi pouted as she slid into her sweatshirt and shooed Oga away so she could change into her pants. Oga came out moments later, wearing a black, unbuttoned shirt over a white one with a pair of black jeans.

"Lets go," Oga said and left the apartment, closing the door after Aoi walked out. Walking down the stairs, the couple looked at each other and Aoi smiled.

"Same bet?" Aoi asked, her smile fading when she realized Oga wasn't.

"Hell yeah," Oga said cockily. Stretching for a quick second, the two bolted off down the street, racing to their destination.

* * *

Aoi knew she was going to lose, especially when she didn't even know where the party place was. When they were running though, it seemed Oga was running with much more speed than usual. Aoi hadn't really cared, she managed to keep up with him anyways. Their usual bet was that if Oga one, which he always did, was that Aoi would have to set out the futons and not bug him to clean them up. If she won, which she _never _did, then Oga would have to do the chores for a month. Of course, Aoi never let herself win either. Even if Oga got stuck with all of the things she did, she would still be the one doing it while he watched TV.

When they had arrived, Aoi didn't react in any way. She had been to Himekawa's company building once or twice over some high school business, but that was it. She never really liked that Himekawa guy, of course neither did most of the school. Oga didn't stop running until he was inside of the building, followed by a panting Aoi. Right away, Aoi saw girls. No, not girls, _women_. Women with big chests, women who belonged on magazines covers, and women who needed to put on more clothing and stop looking at Oga. Aoi could barely pick out the men in the crowd, they seemed to be in groups stuffed in corners.

"Oga, glad you could make it!" a brown haired girl said and walked up to Oga with a smile on her face. Aoi automatically hated her, her jealous fiance side kicking in. The girl hugged Oga, wrapping a single arm around his neck. Aoi inwardly smirked when Oga didn't return the gesture in any way, rather trying to push her off of him. "And you must be the fiance! Oga was talking about you this morning," the woman added, turning towards Aoi and extending a manicured hand. Aoi took it and smiled back, nodding. She glanced at Oga who seemed to be staring at something. Following his gaze, Aoi found herself looking at a slim, chesty blonde haired woman who was smirking back at Oga.

"Excuse me," Oga said through gritted teeth and began making his way over to the blonde woman. _Oh, no, _Aoi thought, _is he...is he cheating..?_

* * *

_Damn bitch, _Oga thought as he mad his way through the crowd of woman to the blonde, _breaking into my house, cutting my face, kicking my-_

"What the hell do you want?" the blonde asked when Oga was directly in front of her.

"What the hell do you mean what do I want? I want an explanation as to why you followed me to my _fucking __house _just because I bumped into you at the park?" Oga sneered.

"Someone as low as you isn't fit for an explanation," Hilda said icily and turned to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere until I get an explanation," Oga growled and snatched Hilda's arm before she could move.

"Tatsumi, what's going on-"

With one swift movement, Hilda slapped Oga, causing the attention of the room to turn towards them.

"Keep your unfaithful hands off of me," Hilda snapped, and tugging her arm out of Oga's grasp, walked away.

"Tatsumi, are you okay? Who was that woman?" Aoi asked, tending to her fiance. Oga had one hand placed on his red cheek and an evil smile on his lips.

"Dumb bitch wants to fight still?" Oga muttered to himself.

"Tatsumi who the hell was that? And what did she mean unfaithful?" Aoi asked finally. Oga looked at her with a look that she didn't recognize, it wasn't his evil glare but it wasn't his regular, neutral gaze either. Was something wrong?

"Excuse me," Oga apologized and brushed Aoi off before walking off after Hilda. Aoi, her jaw dropped, watched as her fiance went and chased down some other woman. Even though it sounded like he wanted to fight her, what the woman had said and what she had done could mean something different. Aoi never had any competition for Oga, he didn't exactly appeal to any girls that knew him. To them, he was a strong, brainless barbarian who punched anything in sight. Was Aoi getting herself caught up in a harem?

"Tatsumi, wait," Aoi called, but it was already too late. Oga had followed the blonde woman out of the room, through some weird door. Looking around, Aoi saw everyone's heads turned in her direction, causing her to blush before rushing to the door herself.

* * *

"Stalking now?" Hilda muttered when she had found Oga had followed her. Unfortunately, she had found herself the only door in the world that led to a brick wall.

"I want an explanation and an apology from you. And I want you to beg for forgiveness, on your knees," Oga stated clearly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What makes you think that I would do something as low as that to someone far below me," Hilda scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking Oga.

"Well, someone here is a hell of a lot weaker than the other, and I think we all know who is who," Oga countered, eyeing Hilda up and down before frowning.

"Judging from the cut on you cheek and the limp in your walk, I think it is obvious who is dominant here," Hilda asserted.

"Well aren't you just a cocky bitch," Oga retorted.

"Well aren't you just a weak dog?" Hilda muttered. Just when she was going to walk away, Oga lunged at her. Surprised, Hilda didn't have a chance to dodge before Oga had her pinned against the brick wall behind her. _Of course I chose the only door that led to a brick wall, _Hilda thought. Oga had both of her arms pinned above her head and one of his legs pressed between hers, preventing her from moving. As strong as she was, she couldn't push Oga's weight off of her.

"An apology," Oga muttered. In his head though, all he could think about was her chest. Pressed against his. Even if he was using most of his strength, he couldn't focus enough to use it all.

"This counts as sexual harassment, expect a letter soon," Hilda huffed and tried to shake off Oga's grip. With no luck after many attempts, she gave up.

"And then you begging for forgiveness," Oga added.

"Are you sure you want to keep-"

"Tatsumi? What are you doing? Isn't that the woman from before?" Aoi chimed in, causing Oga to freeze in his tracks. Turning slowly, Oga glanced nervously at Aoi. Hilda, staying expressionless, simply turned her gaze to the black haired woman who was suddenly appearing from the door.

"A-Aoi..." Oga began but let his voice trail.

"Dumb ass, doing that she'll only get the wrong idea," Hilda whispered so quietly that Oga could barely hear it.

Oga snapped his head in her direction, adding a shut-the-hell-up glare before turning his attention back to Aoi.

"Are you..." Aoi began, but like Oga, her voice trailed off. Looking down, Aoi slowly turned around and, after pausing for a second, ran back through the door. Oga immediately let go of Hilda and chased after her, just leaving a vaguely confused Hilda behind.

"Well I knew coming here would only be a disaster," Hilda murmured to herself as she lightly rubbed where Oga had held her, "But it could have been worse."

* * *

"Aoi! Aoi wait!" Oga called and ran between the crowd again. When he had gotten back inside Aoi was already out of sight, probably running back to their apartment. Ignoring the people who were trying to start conversations with him, Oga finally broke out of the crowd and ran as fast as he could back to their apartment. Running as fast as he could would had meant he could catch Aoi, but she was running as fast as she could too, and it wasn't to their apartment.

Aoi was running with her eyes closed, afraid that if she opened them she'd see _him. _If she saw his face at that moment, she would probably kill him, showing no mercy. Aoi didn't want to go to jail, but guessing if her grandfather found out that she was better off killing him than her grandfather. Against her will, Aoi smiled at the thought until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Aoi said instantly, changing into her disciplined mode.

"Aoi? " a vaguely familiar voice asked. Aoi looked up to find the one guy who had tried so hard to get her to go out with him; Izou Aiba.

"Izou?" Aoi muttered, shocked. Of all of his attempts, Aoi let herself go on a date with him once when they were both out of high school, which led to more undesirable things that she would have preferred to lose to Oga. That was why she couldn't let her and Oga do anything, she didn't want him to know that.

"I haven't seen you since, well, it's been a while!" Izou said and smiled. He was in a white t-shirt with plain blue jeans. Aoi could have asked what he was doing out so late, but then again she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Aoi? Are you alright? You look sad," Izou said, his voice full of concern. _Wow, _Aoi thought, _we haven't seen each other for years and he still cares_...

"I'm fine, it's nothing," Aoi said and wiped away any tears that might have escaped.

"You don't look fine," Izou scolded. Draping his arm around her, Izou led her in another direction, away from wherever she was running. Not that she was running to anything anyways...

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. And kinda bad.**

**And sorry about saying I'd finish this off by the end of the week**

**And sorry that the chapter sucks again, because I know it does**

**And sorry that Aoi probably would have been more dramatic but I didn't write her like that**

**I'm just trying to incorporate the rest of the characters into the story**

**I'll write a better chapter next time, promise (and I won't break it)**

_**"Learn your ABC's kids"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey guys. I'm back- sorta. I was rereading my last chapter after a month or two...(Yeah...sorry) and I was like, "Why the heck didn't I continue this?" So after banging my head on the keyboard and listening to countless hours of a mixture of music and vocaloid and some PewDiePie videos, here you go. Oh aNd warning, some stuff is a wee bit adulty.**

**Ze zhourth zhaptar.**

* * *

Izou led Aoi into a quiet bar that was practically empty. Leading her straight to the counter, he ordered a beer and a water.

"How many times are you going to come here in one night?" The bartender joked as he went to fix the drinks. Izou smiled then turned to Aoi, who was staring off into the distance with a blank look.

"Um...Aoi?" He asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Huh? Izou?" Aoi said, forgetting that he had lead her to the bar after...

"So, how has the Great Queen of Ishiyama been?" Izou asked and smiled jokingly.

"Nothing has really been happening," Aoi murmured as the bartender came back with their drinks. She was hoping to keep her love life a secret from the man that stole her... Tonight was really not her night.

"Thank you," Izou said to the bartender and took the drinks, handing the water to Aoi, "I know a sad girl when I see one. What's really going on? Is it something with your upcoming marriage?"

Aoi practically choked on the small sip of water she took. She looked at the man in front of her, stunned that he knew.

"When Oga Tatsumi gets married, lots of people find out," Izou said distastefully, sipping at his beer.

Aoi looked down at her hands, a hint of red reaching her cheeks. They remained silent until the song changed, Izou speaking up again.

"You know, you staying silent like this is just leading me on. You don't care how I feel, so please don't act like you do," he muttered as he took the final sip of his drink.

Aoi's head shot up to tell him no, but she had more important things to think about than an old mistake.

"Just tell me what's bugging you, Aoi. Even if I can't be by your side, I want to see you happy," Izou said, placing his drink on the bar top and motionin for a refill.

"It really doesn't concern you..." Aoi murmured, finally getting the courage to pick up her water and drink it again.

"Everything that concerns you concerns me," Izou reasoned.

"No it doesn't Izou. This really has nothing to do with you," Aoi spat, glaring at the man she had been tricked by. Immediately she apologized.

"So, I'm guessing you've been cheated on," He responded, grabbing his new beer as the bartender placed it down. "You must feel how I do then. Feels like shit, huh?"

"...This doesn't involve you. I'll be leaving now," Aoi said and paid for the water she barely drank before leaving.

"Wait Aoi!" Izou shouted after her, following her out of the bar. Reaching out, he barely managed to grab onto her arm.

"Just leave me the hell alone! All of you!" Aoi screamed, shoving Izou back into a wall. Stunned, he looked up to see Aoi's face covered in tears, trembling to fight back her anger.

"Aoi..." Izou choked before she bolted down the street. Wanting to chase after her, Izou was stuck. He had actually been pretty hurt from being pushed in the wall. "God dammit..."

* * *

"Aoi?!" Oga shouted as he burst through the door to their apartment. Everything looked as it did before they left, Aoi had clearly not come there. The next place Oga could check was the shrine, but avoiding her grandfather was going to be a problem, especially if she went there and already told him. Nothing was waiting for Oga Tatsumi except for death. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Aoi?" Oga asked hastily, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Aoi?" Oga recognized Furuichi's voice and frowned. "What did you do to Kunieda-san?!"

"I'm busy Furuichi," Oga hissed before closing his phone. Checking the clock, it read _10:56. _Oga really just wanted to sleep. Aoi was mature enough to not get killed, and she could handle herself. After thinking it over for ten minutes, Oga sighed and went to pull out his futon. Pushing the table into its place, he quickly changed and laid down. He thought about what he was doing, but chances were that Aoi didn't want to see him. He would only be digging his grave deeper and deeper. _Tomorrow, though, _Oga thought, _I'll defintely find her._

* * *

The next morning came fast, Oga didn't even hesitate to get up once his eyes flew open. unfortunately for him, it was already twelve in the afternoon. That left him four and a half hours at most to find Aoi. Quickly putting on shoes, Oga rushed out of his house and ran to the first place he could think of, the shrine.

* * *

Aoi had managed to stay at a former Red Tail's house for the night. She woke up on the couch, letting herself remember what she did last night. She had practically cried herself to sleep.

"Ah, Aoi, good morning," Yuka said as she walked into the room carrying her three-month old daughter into the room.

"Good morning," Aoi greeted as she sat up. She wasn't exactly sure who the father of that baby was, she had only spoked to Yuka who had let her in without a second thought. Standing, Aoi went into the kitchen and offered to make breakfast since she had stayed the night.

"It's fine, Tojo usually makes breakfast," Yuka said and smiled as she retrieved a small baby bottle and began feeding her daughter.

"Tojo?!" Aoi exclaimed loudly, stunned at the fact that Yuka and Tojo had...It just wasn't right!

"Yo?" The man in question said as he walked into the kitchen without a shirt on, bending over Yuka's shoulder to wave to the baby. Aoi, whose jaw was practically hitting the floor, watched the scene is confusion.

"Hey, get your nasty face away from my kid," a familiar voice called and none other than Kanzaki joined the pair, taking his daughter from Yuka.

"Aw come on Kanzaki," Yuka whimpered as she unconsciously placed a hand on Tojo's chest, feeling out his muscles.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kanzaki practically screamed and punched Yuka softly the head, almost causing her to fall. "And you! PUT A GOD DAMM SHIRT ON AND STOP CRASHING AT MY HOUSE!" (Whew, I had you going for a minute)

Aoi began laughing, as did the baby, at the scene. After the ruckus eventually subsided and greetings were given and breakfast eaten, Aoi thanked Yuka again and left the house, a mission in her head. Whipping out her cell phone, she went through her contacts list until she found Himekawa's private number.

"What the hell do you want now? I told you it was a one night thing, I stick it in and stick it out, so stop fucking calling me you dirty whore," Himekawa groaned through the phone.

Aoi, who for the second time this morning, was stunned by one of her old classmates.

"Himekawa?" Aoi managed to say after a short pause.

"..." The other line was silent.

"...Disregard that first comment," Himekawa said simply. "What's up Queen? I presume it has something to do with how you ran out practically crying last night?"

"Um...yeah. I was wondering about what exactly Oga does for you," Aoi asked, trying to stay calm as she said his name.

"Er...He's a bouncer at one of my...establlishments," Himekawa answered.

"Oh. Then um, could I maybe get some information on one of the women who were at the party last night?" Aoi, giving herself a mental high five for remaining calm this whole time.

"Of course. Just come by my office," Himekawa said and hung up. Aoi was a little confused at how easy that was, considering most places keep everything about their workers and clients a secret due to some law. Aoi shrugged as she began walking to Himekawa's building, ignoring the call she got from Oga's cell.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, 555-5555 is currently unavaila-"_ Oga hung up. That was the fourth time she ignored his call. It was already almost 4:20, he would need to head into work soon. He didn't know where to look anymore either. He had checked the shrine, come back to the apartment at least five times, he had even went to the high school and beat some sense into the weaklings there. He couldn't find Aoi anywhere.

Checking the time again, five minutes had passed. Cursing himself, Oga went ahead and began running to his job. It would only take him a few minutes to get there, but he had some, "things", to take care of.

* * *

Oga walked into the club at exactly 4:30, only to be faced by about a dozen girls running around in lingerie. Some were wearing weird wigs, others had too much make up on, while some just had too little clothing on. Oga looked away from the girls, seeing we the one he was looking for wasn't part of the crowd. Walking past them, he spotted the blonde immediately. She was wearing a rather daring black and white corset with black stockings that connected to the small piece of clothing she was wearing as underwear. Despite Oga's little friend twitching right away at how the corset made her look, he walked up to her with an expressionless face.

"Oh? The filthy mongrel returns?" Hida said snidely, unmoving from her position.

"You still owe me an apology, on your knees, begging for my forgiveness," Oga said, trying to keep his eyes focused on the woman's face and not the rest of her body. What was he, twelve?

"Aren't you still chasing after your fiancé?" Hilda replied, ignoring his request.

"That doesn't involve you, and get on you goddamn knees," Oga spat, his tone becoming more dangerous. Hilda was silent for a minute before glancing off to the side and smirking. Unexpectedly, she actually dropped on her knees, but instead of begging for forgiveness, she moved back and forth. Oga knew exactly what she was doing right away, which didn't help his attempt to contain the fact that she was arousing him. He turned his head and saw that a few of the girls had stopped and looked at him in disgust, to which he quickly stepped away from Hilda and frowned again.

"You fucking stripper," Oga scowled.

"Unfaithful mongrel," Hilda replied with the same scowl and walked away. Oga was just about to say something when he he noticed most of the girls were heading back stage. Sighing, he went to the front door and waited for them to open. He wasn't sure who was running the door outside, but he figured it was someone who could handle the situation.

Within minutes after opening, the club was practically filled up. The girls had all started their shows, some coming out to do some personal service, others preparing for their turn. Oga didn't watch the girls dance. He was going to remain faithful. He was going to remain faithful. He was definitely going to remain faithful.

Despite what he repeated in his head, Oga would occasionally peek over at the stage to see if his favorite co worker was on yet, but he didn't know why. His body just wouldn't listen to him, always seeing who was next.

After being open for two hours, Oga glanced at the stage again and saw that it was empty. Suddenly, the lights turned off and spotlights light up the stage as Rima walked out. Oga frowned and turned away. That slut had already caused enough problems for him. Once all the screaming and clapping and chanting went away, Oga turned his head again to look at the stage. A new girl walked out, and just as Oga expected, it was Hilda. She had a frown on her face, looking at all of the men below her with disgust on her one eye. She began her dance, going around the pole once before dipping down and slowly bringing herself up, being sure to push herself against the pole. She turned around and slowly dipped down again before going back up, trailing one hand slowly up her side. Walking behind the pole, she went down again, allowing the audience to watch from behind this time. Everyone in the crowd was stunned, including Oga, who couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. She walked around the pole again, looking at the crowd, no, looking directly at Oga and smirking before she left the stage. Everyone was shocked. Oga was still looking up there by the time the next girl came up, turning his head away once he realized what was going on.

All he knew was she had a body that could make a man do anything, even cheat.

* * *

"Queen, you came so late," Himekawa greeted her as she walked into his office. It was almost ten already.

"Sorry, I had a little bit to do before I got here," Aoi responded and sat down at his desk.

"So, the employee. What did you want to know?" Himekawa asked, opening new tabs on his computer.

"Um, she's blonde, she has green eyes but only one of them is shown, and she has um...big...er.." Aoi let her voice trail off.

"Ah, you mean big boobs? Yeah. I know her. Hildagarde or something. She just moved here and she needed a job and I had an opening."

"Is there anyway I could talk to her?" Aoi asked, fidgeting in her seat a little.

"Of course, but what do you want with her?" Himekawa asked.

"I just have a few questions," Aoi said and smiled, moving the wooden sword she had picked up into a new spot so Himekawa couldn't see it.

* * *

**Dun dun duuunnnnn**

**Guess who's back?**

**Yeah.**

**Anyway, I might not write the next chapter for a while**

**so, sorry. Well, not a while, but not like,**

**not next week either. I dunno, I thought this chapter turned out sort**

**of good. And I did tweak the first chapter a bit**

**Huhuhuuu**

**Right, so, thanks for the reviews as always.**

**_"Learn your ABC'S kids"_  
**


End file.
